


Fix You

by storyhaus



Series: Fire and Rain [5]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016), Other - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyhaus/pseuds/storyhaus
Summary: Jack's decision affects everyone, can time away help him see more clearly?
Series: Fire and Rain [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545886
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lights will guide you home  
> And ignite your bones  
> And I will try to fix you
> 
> Fix You-- Coldplay

Part 6 of the Fire and Rain series

Fix You

Chapter 1

Nick had just left the morgue when he was paged to reception.

"I thought I was coming up to see you." Nick smiled hugging his cousin.

"I needed out of L.A. , I hope it's okay?" Jack hesitated.

"It's fine J.J., I was going to finish up here then head home and grab my stuff and come up anyway. Let me do a few more things and we can go okay?"

"Take your time." Jack replied, Nick motioned him to follow and they went to his office.

Jack looked around his cousins office while Nick checked in with the labs.

He picked up the photo of Nick with his Las Vegas team and thought about his own team.

_Former team._

Jack felt an overwhelming sadness.

He was unaware of Nick watching from the doorway.

"Okay, let me pack up and we'll head to my place." Nick announced coming inside, he pretended not to see Jack hastily place the picture back on the filing cabinet.

"Can we grab some grub?" Jack asked.

"Sure." Nick nodded, packed his satchel and locked the door behind them.

"You have a twin brother?" His dayshift supervisor asked waking up to them.

"This is my cousin. Jack Dalton meet Rosalee Dupont." Nick introduced them.

"Nice to meet you ma'am, can we go Nicky?" Jack asked taking a few steps.

"Yeah, okay." Nick frowned and gave Rosalee an apologetic look and followed.

Nick ordered lunch at a nearby restaurant for take-out and they headed to his house, Nick frowned seeing Jack only eat a part of his food.

"Okay Jack, talk." He ordered.

"What do you want to talk about?" 

"What is going on with you?" Nick asked.

"Nothing."

"You were rude to Rosie and I know it's not because she's a little person plus you barely touched your lunch," Nick pointed to it, "talk to me J.J."

Jack sighed dropping his head.

"They don't need me anymore."

"Who? Mac?" Nick asked confused.

"I saw them last night, they were at Mac's...after their mssion which I only learned about after they were back, they were laughing and having a good time.

"I'm not part of that anymore Nicky.

"It's time to figure out what's next for me." Jack sighed deeply.

"Did you talk to them about it?"

"What's the point? I can't do the job anymore...it's time to move on." 

Nick squeezed his shoulder in sympathy.

"So we got a free week, let's go somewhere, please?" Jack looked at him.

Nick nodded and slowly started to smile.

"I know the perfect place." He said and rose.

"Where?" Jack asked.

"You'll see. I need to make a few calls." Nick replied and headed to his office.

"What is he up to boy?" Jack asked petting Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

Fix You

Chapter 2

Mac grabbed his keys and headed for the door to take Jack to breakfast when he got a text from Matty.

**War room. Pronto.**

He sighed and slid his phone back into his pocket heading to Phoenix instead.

"What's up Matty?" He asked walking in and seeing the rest of the team already there.

"College kids on spring break have gone missing in Mexico." Matty put their photo's on the big screen, "you leave in twenty."

Mac led the team out pulling his phone and sending a text.

"Texting Jack?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, I was going to take him to breakfast." Mac nodded sending it then sliding his phone back into his pocket.

They grabbed their go bags and headed to the plane.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks John. Be good for John and Cara boy." Nick said petting Sam as he and Jack exited the car and headed into the airport.

"We're flying to Austin?" Jack looked at his cousin as they checked in at the ticket desk.

"Mom and dad can't wait to see you." Nick smiled and nodded.

"I haven't been home in a long time. Maybe we could go to Amarillo too?" Jack asked thinking about his baby sister.

"We'll see." Nick replied and they headed for security.

Jack had to show them his prosthetic and they were waved through.

It was a little after 7:30 so Nick bought them breakfast while they waited for their flight.

"When was the last time you were home?" Jack asked him.

"It's been a few years." Nick admitted.

They finished eating and sat to wait for their flight.

Jack was excited but nervous, he was going home...well, to his aunt and uncle's house.

_I'm going home to Texas._

The flight was non-stop which Jack was grateful for, Nick had also sprung for business class giving them ample leg room, which he was also grateful for.

Nick got the luggage and they picked up their rental car and headed for the Stokes house.

Nick slowed down and made the turn into the driveway, before he could press the intercom the gates opened and Nick smiled at Jack as they drove to the house where his parents waited on the porch smiling.

"Told you they couldn't wait to see you." Nick chuckled as they got out and his mother hurried over hugging Jack.

"Damn it's good to see you son." Roger said placing a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Welcome home J.J." Jillie said tearfully.

Jack closed his eyes and hugged her back tightly.

Nick met his father's eyes and the older man nodded letting his son know bringing the boy home was the correct decision.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They ate dinner together and caught up.

After several yawns Nick's parents finally sent them to bed bading them good night.

Both men were used to being up early but travel wore them out, especially commercially for Jack who was used to flying on the Phoenix jet.

"Night Jack." 

"Night Nicky, thanks for bringing me home." Jack hugged him.

"You're welcome." Nick smiled and they headed to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Fix You

Chapter 3

Jack sat up with a yawn, it was after 7 and he couldn't remember when he'd last slept that late.

He pulled the crutches over and made his way to the bathroom taking care of his morning ritual.

When they left San Diego Nick had told him to leave his crutches, they'd have some where they were going, making Jack even more curious at to what Nick had planned until they got to the airport of course and he found out they were coming home.

When Jack found the crutches in his room Nick had told him how his sister Cate had broken her leg playing volleyball and had to use them and his aunt and uncle located them in the basement for him.

Jack made his way downstairs and Jillie greeted him kissing his cheek then served him french toast.

"Where's Unlce Roger?" He asked.

"In court." Jillie replied.

"Isn't he retired by now?" Jack frowned.

"Semi-retired, he fills in a few days a week." Nick answered sipping his coffee.

"He's not completely ready to give up the court room yet." Jillie replied.

"So what are you boys up to today?" She asked.

"I was thinkng we could go riding?" Nick looked at Jack.

"I'd like that." Jack smiled relaxing for the first time in a long time.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick and Jack saddled up the horses and set out, neither spoke, just enjoyed the silence around them.

"I needed this." Jack said as they dismounted a while later.

"I think I did too." Nick admitted.

"Tell me about work." Jack nudged him.

"Not much to tell, still gathering evidence against the bad guys, fighting the good fight." Nick shrugged, "still dealing with paperwork." He added with half a smile.

"Paperwork, my least favorite part of the job...it was anyway."

"This isn't about the job Jack, it's about you thinking Mac, Riley and the others not needing you anymore and you need to talk to them. I saw how much Mac was hurting when he thought you were dead. Talk to him."

"Maybe." Jack answered non-committally.

Nick knew it was the best he was going to get for now and gave up as they walked, he'd try again later.

They remounted the horses and rode for another hour then headed back to the house where Nick told Jack to take a nap after his third yawn.

Nick watched him go upstairs and slowly smiled, he couldn't wait for tomorrow and his surprise for his cousin.


	4. Chapter 4

Fix You

Chapter 4

"Hey Uncle Roger." Jack greeted seeing him as he came into the kitchen.

"Have a good nap son?"

"Yeah. Where's Nicky?"

"Running some errands." Roger replied.

"Are you ready for lunch J.J.?" Jillie asked rising

"I can just scrounge around for something Aunt Jillie." 

"Nonsense, I'll make you a sandwich." She said doing so.

Nick quietly opened the front door and heard them in the kitchen, he walked over making no sounds and nodded to his parents.

"I have some files I need to go over." Roger said and left the kitchen.

"I need to make some calls." Jillie added and left a Jack too.

"Nobody wants to eat with me?"

"You gonna share that sandwich?"

Jack whipped his head around in shock.

"Mary Jane?"

"Hey big brother."

Jack quickly rose and limped over to her hugging her tightly.

Mary Jane Dalton Corbell was as tall as her brother with a headful of blond hair like their mother, she was nearly the spitting image of her in fact and Jack loved her to death.

"Last time we talked you were plenty pissed at me." He said eying her warily.

"You let us believe you were dead...I had to tell my daughter her uncle was gone Jacky."

"I'm sorry M.J." He looked at her.

"I know and cousin Nick was pretty persuasive on the phone." 

"Nicky?" Jack looked over to see him with his niece.

"Hey Lila." Jack smiled.

"Mommy and Nick said you aren't a ghost." The young girl said.

"No Casper here." Jack joked.

"Who's Casper?"

"You and I are going to have to watch some classic cartoons kiddo, your mother has been lacking in your education!" Jack said getting an elbow in the ribs from his sister making him chuckle.

"I'm going to run your luggage upstairs." Nick said.

"Thanks Nicky." Jack smiled gratefully.

Nick put the luggage in the bedroom and returned downstairs to find his parent giving Jack time with his family.

"That was a nice thing you did son." Roger placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He feels adrift from his friends in L.A. so I decided he needed to be surrounded by family and he needed his sister." Nick shrugged.

"Is it because of what he went through?" Jillie asked.

"He feels like they've moved on. The thing is, I've gotten to know his friends and they were devastated thinking he was dead. I'm hoping the time here will give him perspective and he'll go back to L.A. and talk to them." Nick answered.

"If it doesn't?" Roger asked.

"Then I'll lock them up and force them to!" Nick muttered making his parents chuckle.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Nick was checking on Jack at bedtime.

"You need anything before I turn in?"

"Nah, I'm good." Jack shook his head, "thanks for bringing them here."

"It didn't take very much convincing, I think Mary Jane was making plans of her own to go to L.A." Nick smiled.

"My sister is pretty great isn't she?" Jack grinned.

"Yes, she is." Nick nodded, "night Jack."

"Night Nicky." Jack said and laid down to sleep looking forward to tomorrow for the first time in a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

Fix You

Chapter 5

It had been a few days since Jack's sister and niece had arrived.

They had swam and road horses to Lila's delight.

Jack had cited being too tired to swim but Nick suspected he didn't want them to see his missing limb.

Nick was in the house getting a snack for them when his cell phone rang.

Jack was laughing at his nieces antics when Nick walked over and held his cell phone out.

"It's Ms. Webber."

"Matty?" Jack asked taking the phone.

'Why don't you have your damn phone on?!? And why didn't you tell anyone you were going to Texas?!? Never mind. Your team is in trouble. They're in Mexico, the jet is headed your way. Find them Jack. Bring them home.' Matty said and hung up.

Jack looked at Nick who'd heard her.

"I'm gonna change, you tell them." Nick nodded toward Jack's family, "I'll let my parents know."

"Nicky, I can't ask you--"

"I'm going with you, don't argue." Nick cut him off and headed inside.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later they were in the air, Jack had simply told Mary Jane he had a work issue and would be back soon, he could tell she didn't fully buy the 'think tank' emergency...especially since Nick was going with him, but she didn't push.

Nick told his parents he was going with Jack, to keep an eye on him, and they'd be back soon.

He'd also placed a call before they left hoping it would resolve things quicker and they could keep their word.

They had found the dossier on the mission and all the information they'd had on the teams disappearance.

"Damn Jack, this is one bad dude." Nick uttered reading the file.

"Yeah and he has them somewhere." Jack replied worriedly.

"Hey, we're gonna find them." Nick squeezed his shoulder.

"I hope you're right Nicky." Jack said looking out the plane window.

_I'm coming Mac...just hang in there._


	6. Chapter 6

Fix You

Chapter 6

The door opened and Bozer watched helplessly as DeSara's men drug Mac back in and reshackled him to the pole.

"Mac!" Bozer hissed once the men had gone.

Mac groaned and took a deep breath.

"Mac!"

Mac looked up to see a bleary Bozer.

"Where are Riley and Desi?" Mac asked realizing it was just he and Bozer in their cell.

"They took them after they drug you out...I think this is a sex slave ring Mac."

"Yeah, I figured that out." Mac nodded then moaned and closed his eyes.

_Could really use your help big guy._

"What are we going to do?" Bozer whispered.

"Find a way to get out of here." Mac replied.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Desi and Riley were locked in another cell with four other women.

"These slimeballs are running a sex slave ring too?!?" Riley fumed.

"Strength in numbers." Desi looked at her then the women.

"They'll hurt us even more." One of the women replied.

"It'll get worse if we don't fight back Tali." Riley looked at her.

"You know who I am?" She asked shocked.

"We were sent here to rescue you."

"They have guns." Lexi said.

"Do you want to be sold as a sex slave?" Desi asked her.

"No." Tawny replied.

"Then lets make a plan." Riley said.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The plane landed and rolled into the hangar and the men disembarked.

"Javier." Nick shook his hand.

"Good to see you NIck, Agent Dalton." 

Jack frowned at NIck.

"Mi amigo did not tell me you were an agent of your government, I could see it in the way you carried yourself." The Federale smirked.

"Come, I have much to show you." He added leading them to his truck.

The cousins and Agent Silva drove for nearly an hour before the Mexican pulled over and pointed.

"DeSara is holding your people in that hacienda."

"You have floor plans?" Jack asked studying the house.

"This is not America." Silva shook his head.

Jack pulled his phone out and called Matty and she promised to get the house plans.

"Breath Jack, we'll get them but we need a plan." Nick laid a hand on his shoulder.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mac pushed through the pain to look around their cell and see what he had to work with.

There wasn't much but of course Mac improvised and cobbled a weapon together.

They were ready when the henchmen came.

"Now Boze!"

Bozer activated the weapon and it blew the men back.

"Damn Mac!" Bozer said helping him up.

"Basically an air cannon Boze." He replied, "Let's find Riley, Desi and the girls and get out of here."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riley and Desi let the men grab ahold of them and nodded to the other girls who jumped on the men and started beating on them, the agents finished them off and Desi led the way with Riley covering their six.

They seached for a way out of the cell area, once they had gotten the women away from there they'd go back for Mac and Bozer.

They reached the corner and ran into their teammates to all their relief.

"Are you okay?" Mac and Riley said at the same time.

"Guys we have to get out of here." Desi said and headed for the door that she hoped led to freedom.

The door opened before she reached it and something was lobbed through.

"Flash--" Mac started to warn when there was a bright flash and a bang knocking them all down.

They tried to fight but DeSara's men were bigger, faster and hadn't been temporarily blinded.

They were tied up and led outside to a waiting truck.

"Where are you taking us?" Mac asked.

"You will fetch much money on the market." DeSara smiled as his men got into the cab of the truck, four others climbed in with the prisoners.

Time to improvise again, Mac thought as they drove away from a smug DeSara.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"New plan." Jack said seeing them placed into the truck, Mac had bruises and that made him mad.

"How attached are you to this truck?" 

"Will you buy me a new one?" Silva eyed him.

"Yeah." Jack nodded.

"Then not very." Silva smiled.

"No." Nick took the keys when Jack reached for them.

"Nicky--"

"They need _you_ to rescue them, I'll do the driving." 

"It could get dangerous." Jack worried.

"Defensive driving at the academy." Nick said heading for the truck.

"Get in front of them, we'll be ready when you distract them." Jack instructed.

"Let's do this." Nick nodded checking his weapon.

They climbed into Silva's truck and set out to rescue the others.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The driver slammed on the brakes as a pick-up appeared in front of them.

The passenger, DeSara's trusted man, snapped at the driver to go around but the pick-up was all over the road so he ordered the driver to get the truck off the road.

As the truck bore down on the pick-up , the pick-up suddenly spun and fishtailed striking the truck and forcing it off the road into the trees.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mac and Desi acted as they jolted down an embankment, she used her legs to strangle one man while Mac knocked a second out of the truck and headbutted a third.

Riley and Bozer ganged up on the fourth man taking him out.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whoa! Dude!" Nick acted intoxicated as the driver and passenger stormed up to the pick-up.

Nick understood they were cussing him out in their native tongue.

"Hold up amigo, my spanish is a little rusty." 

"Deal with him!" The henchman said and headed toward the truck and spun back a moment later hearing a grunt and came face to gun.

"San Diego police! On your knees!" Nick ordered.

"You have no juridiction here." He laughed and reached into his waistband to pull his own gun and take care of this gringo.

"No, but he does." Nick nodded behind him as Silva kicked his legs out from under him forcing him to his knees.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mac was on the losing end of the fight with his hands tied behind his back.

The henchman raised his gun and was punched in the jaw and knocked out.

"Jack!" Mac grinned relieved to see his partner.

"In trouble as always huh bud?" Jack asked cutting Mac loose.

They ran over to help Bozer.

Desi and Riley had put an end to the others with the women's help.

"Jack!" Riley hugged him.

They heard a gunshot and rushed the rest of the way up the hill.

"He had a knife." Javier said.

"Thanks my friend." Nick nodded looking down at the dead man.

"Let's get the others tied up, I have an idea." Mac said and tore strips of the canvas from the truck, they bound and gagged the henchmen.

Next they moved them away from the truck and Mac set fire to the vehicles after removing anything tying Agent Silva to the pick-up.

"Uh...don't we want to avoid attracting attention?" Nick frowned.

"DeSara has rival's, it'll look like they did this and stole his merchandise." Mac answered as they hurried through the forest.

"I need your phone Jack." Mac held out his hand.

Jack sighed but handed it over.

"No reception. We need to let Matty know we just started a war." 

"Matty can take them out as they go at each other." Desi nodded appreciatively.

"There is a shack not two miles from here." Silva told them.

"Lead the way amigo." Nick nodded.

As they walked, Bozer fell back.

"So you were visiting Jack when this went down?" Bozer asked Nick.

"Actually Jack and I were in Texas when Ms. Webber called and said y'all were in trouble."

"Mac didn't mention Jack was going home to Texas." Bozer frowned.

"Last minute trip." Nick replied looking at his cousin who was walking ahead with Mac just behind Javier.

_I think you're time is up Jack._


	7. Chapter 7

Fix You

Chapter 7

"You holding up okay big guy?"

"I'm fine bud. How are you doing? You got some colorful bruises there." 

"I used the Jack Dalton school of diplomacy." Mac teased.

Jack chuckled then grew somber again scanning for danger.

"So you were with Nick?"

"Yeah. He insisted on coming, knew how to defensive drive."

"Thanks for coming for us." Riley said coming along beside them.

"How much longer? The girls need to rest and medical care. DeSara wasn't too careful about his 'merchandise' ." She added darkly.

"We are close." Silva replied.

"We will rest and you can call your boss." He added.

Mac nodded relieved, he had a sense something was off with Jack and wanted to talk to him privately.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The college girls dropped to the floor of the shack tiredly.

Mac was happy to find Jack's phone had reception there so he called Matty and filled her in.

"Okay, see you soon." He replied and hung up handing the phone back.

"She had a team standing by ten miles away." He informed them.

"We'll be back in the states soon, you'll be looked at by a doctor and talk to our boss." Riley told the girls.

"Thank you for rescuing us." Macy replied.

"It'll be good to be home, right partner." Mac nudged Jack.

"I'm not going home." Jack replied.

"What do you mean Jack?" Riley frowned.

"It's clear to me y'all can take care of yourselves. It's time to move on." Jack answered and stepped outside.

"What just happened?" Bozer asked bewildered.

"Nick?" Mac turned to him.

"He saw y'all at your place after a mission and feels like there's no place for him anymore." Nick sighed.

Mac spun on his heel and stormed out of the shack.

"Jack Wyatt Dalton I never thought you were dumb but if you think I...we...don't need you then I guess you are!" Mac snapped at him.

"You have done just fine without me hoss." Jack shook his head.

"Sure, on the missions, but what about when we get home?

"When the mission goes FUBAR and we pull it out by the skin of our teeth? I need you to be there to help me put it into perspective." Mac said plainly.

"When I broke up with Billy I needed the man who was always there for me. 

"Mac was great but I needed....I wanted you Jack." Riley said joining them.

"I still have a lot to learn and I need you to teach me how to be a badass too." Bozer added.

"I take care of their bodies, their heads and hearts are all yours." Desi looked at him.

"In case you didn't understand, _we need you_! Come home with us Jack,where you belong." Mac said touching his arm.

"I...oh! I can't!" 

"Jack!" Mac gripped his arm.

"No, I mean I left my sister and niece in Austin with Nick's family. I can't just head back to L.A. without saying good-bye." Jack explained.

"We'll go with you." Mac said.

"They sort of are my aunt and cousin aren't they?" Riley smiled.

"I'm not sure my aunt and uncle want y'all descending on them." Jack chuckled.

"Mom said your frienda are more than welcome." 

"Nicky?" Jack looked over.

"I just talked to her." Nick held his phone up with a smirk.

"Guess y'all are going to Austin. Thank cous." Jack smiled gratefully.

Nick nodded back, it was good to see Jack with his L.A. family again.

They looked over hearing vehicles and the cousins pulled their weapons.

"It's our guys." Mac said relieved when the Phoenix team pulled up.

"We have them Director." Captain Lester said and gave his earwig to Mac.

"Hey Matty, change of plans, we're going to Austin for a few days."

'Because that's where Jack was. Alright blondie, you've all earned a few days break.'

"Thanks Matty, see you in a few days." Mac replied.

'I'll instruct the pilot to drop you there and fly the girls back here.'

"Okay."

'Tell Jack he owes me one.' 

Mac chuckled and handed the ear pice back to Lester.

"Let's move out." Lester said and they climbed into the Phoenix trucks to head for the waiting jet.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks Javier." Nick clapped his shoulder.

"Perhaps I will take a vacation soon." Silva joked.

"San Diego is a nice place to vacation," Nick smiled, "or start over."

"Will you be okay?" Nick asked seriously.

"I will be fine mi amigo." Javier assured him.

"Agent Silva," Jack offered his hand, "thanks for your help man."

"You are welcome, do not forget, you owe me a truck." 

"You'll have it soon." Jack promised.

They watched the federale walk away and the cousins boarded the plane, Jack didn't miss how Mac stood at the entrance watching to make sure he got on it, and headed back to the states.


	8. Chapter 8

Fix You

Chapter 8

"Nice house." Desi said dryly as they pulled up to the gates of the ranch.

"Six bedrooms for mom, dad and seven kids." Nick replied as they gates opened.

"Will we get to meet any of your siblings?" Bozer asked.

"You never know who'll drop in." Nick shrugged as he drove up to the house and parked.

"Heavens, what happened to this young man?" Jillie asked seeing Mac.

"Wrong end of a fist." Jack quiped.

"Have you been seen by a doctor?" She asked Mac.

"I'm fine Mrs. Stokes." He assured her.

"I'll keep an eye on him Aunt Jillie." 

"Who's gonna keep an eye on you?"

"Very funny M.J." Jack rolled his eyes and introduced them to his sister and niece.

"Honey show them to some rooms while I get this young man some ice for his eye." Jillie instructed.

Nick took the Phoenix team upstairs.

"These were my sisters rooms, the only ones with two beds."

"Where is Jack sleeping?" Mac asked.

"Next door to you."

Mac nodded his gratitude to Nick for placing him next to Jack.

"Mom has some apple pie if y'all want some." 

"Is it okay if we freshen up first?" Riley asked.

"We'll be in the kitchen, down the stairs to the left." Nick nodded and left them.

"Jack in stereo." Desi joked and went to wash up.

"Go first bro." Bozer motioned.

"Thanks." Mac said and headed to the ensuite bathroom.

As Mac claned up he wondered what it would have been like to grow up in a house like this with a lot of siblings.

_They wouldn't have abandoned me._

_Okay, stop, dad is trying._

Mac shook himself mentally and finished up then exited.

Bozer quickly washed up and the men headed downstairs.

Riley exited and found Desi waiting for her.

"So do you think they have spicy ranch chips?" She grinned.

"It's Texas, they like their spicy." Riley chuckled and they headed down to join the others.

Mary Jane watched her brother interact with is friends, especially Mac and Riley.

_They're his kids._

"Are you alright honey?" Jillie asked her.

"I always thought Jack would be a great father...now I see he is."

"Yes, it's quite obvious how he feels about those two...about them all." Jillie agreed.

"They must have been devastated thinking he was dead." M. J. murmured.

"They were. When they found out about me they came down to San Diego and we talked about him a lot." Nick replied joining them.

They all smiled as they watched Mac show Lila a science trick.

"I'm glad he has them." M.J. smiled and they went to join them.


	9. Chapter 9

Fix You

Chapter 9

The next morning Nick was coming down the stairs when his phone rang.

"Hey bud." He smiled answering it.

"Whoa! Slow down kiddo. Did she tell you that?" He asked halting his steps.

"Okay, I'm going to call Catherine and have her and the police look into it alright? Eli...you did the right thing letting me know. We'll take care of it. I love you too."

He ended the call and stared at the phone a moment then called his friend.

"Hey Cath, I just got an anonymous tip, they told me a fourth grader at Carson Elementary is a possible victim of molestation. Madison Turner. Yes, that is Eli's school. It was anonymous Catherine. Thank you for understanding. I'm okay. Of course I'm upset! How could I not be? It hit's too damn close to home Cath. No, like I told Russell, I just want to forget." He replied lowering his voice and making sure there was no one nearby.

"Good, Lou is a good choice. I will Cath, let me know okay? I love you too. Bye." Nick hung up and descended the stairs, he walked over to where his childhood photo's were on display and touched one of them then dropped his hand and put on a smile hearing the others.

"Morning cous." Jack grinned as they came downstairs.

"Oh, you're all up. Breakfast is almost ready." Jillie smiled and motioned them to the kitchen, "did you all sleep well?"

"Like a rock Mrs. Stokes." Bozer grinned.

"I'm glad to hear that Wilt." She chuckled then turned to her son, "I'm going to get your father."

Nick led them to the kitchen with a nod.

Desi stepped out as they all headed into the other room.

She walked over to the photo's and looked at the one Nick had touched.

There was no mistaking what she had heard, the question was, what was she going to do about it?

"He was nine."

"I'm sorry?" Desi turned to Jillie, she had been aware of the other woman's presence for the last several moments.

"In that photo. He wore his cheeky little grin there." Jillie shook her head with a chuckle.

Desi looked at the next picture, when he would have been ten.

There was less sparkle in his eyes, his smile wasn't as genuine.

He had lost his innocence.

"Breakfast is ready Desi, go ahead and join the others." Jillie said and walked down the hall.

The agent went to the kitchen seruptitiouly watching Nick.

"I know people really aren't your thing but relax and enjoy the break okay?' Mac said quietly.

"I'm trying." She replied grabbing a plate.

As the day wore on they talked with Mary Jane and Lila who told them stories about Jack's boyhood much to his chagrin.

"You got the hots for my cousin or something Des?" Jack asked as they were retrieving drinks for everyone.

"About as much as I do you. " She rolled her eyes.

"You've been watching him all day." Jack looked at her.

"Just comparing the two of you." She answered.

"We both have loving families." He smiled at his sister.

"Which you transfered to Mac and Phoenix." 

"Family is everything, you're part of that now too Des." He replied and pulled her into a hug.

She tolerated it for a few moments then pushed him away.

"I don't do feelings remember?"

"Keep telling yourself that Desiree." He smiled and they took the drinks out to the others.


	10. Chapter 10

Fix You 

Chapter 10

Late the next afternoon Nick hugged his mother while Jack hugged his family before they headed back to California.

"Mister and Mrs. Stokes, thank you for the hospitality and the apple pie recipe." Bozer said.

"You're very wlecome Wilt." She patted his hand.

"I'll let you know when we get home, you do the same sis." Jack ordered.

"Alright bossy man." She punched his shoulder then kissed his cheek, "love you J.J."

"Love you too M.J." He smiled.

"Time to go guys." Mac said.

Nick and Jack waved to Jillie as Roger drove them to the airstrip, he'd return the rental car to the airport for Nick later.

Father and son hugged then they were on the private jet heading for home.

"I'll grab my car and drive you home Nicky." Jack said sitting beside him.

"No need, John will be there when we land." Nick showed him the text he'd received after letting John know he was on the way home.

"Well alright then." Jack chuckled then turned to Nick seriously, "thanks for helping me rescue them."

"I'd never let you go alone and I'm glad you worked it out with them." Nick replied.

"Me too, thanks for telling them." Jack squeezed his shoulder.

"They needed to know how you felt. Is everything okay now?"

"Yeah, yeah it is. "Jack assured him.

"We should have a team night at the house, invite Nick too. He put his life on the line to come for us." Mac said watching the cousins talk.

"Jack likes my ribs...I bet Nick will too." Bozer grinned.

"Desi can bring the chips." Riley joked.

"I'll even bring two bags." Desi quipped making them laugh.

"Nick really went above and beyond." Riley said when they settled down.

"How well do you know him?" Desi asked.

"Not like we know Jack obviously and how we met him was difficult for us all but Nick has been a friend to us." Mac answered.

"Talking to him about Jack really helped." Bozer added.

"He helped me deal with my grief." Mac said.

_I resisted going to see him at first, too painful to look at a man who looked so much like my partner but when I started talking to him I realized he was grieving too and putting it aside to help me._

"Mac?"

"Yeah Boze?"

"I said maybe we could do it in a couple of weeks, let everybody take a breath."

"Let's see when Nick is available." Mac suggested and Bozer nodded back.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The plane landed at the private hangar and taxied inside.

They disembarked and John walked over with Sam.

"Hey boy." Nick smiled and pet him while Sam wagged his tail happily.

Jack chuckled and pet Sam too.

"We were going to have a get together at our place Nick, can you check and see what day works for you?" Bozer asked.

"I'll take a look at my calendar, I know I have a few speaking engagements coming up so I'll text you?" Nick offered.

"Sounds good." Mac nodded.

"Safe trip home cous." Jack hugged him.

"See you soon." Nick replied and left with John.

"I need two days of sleep in my own bed." Riley said as they climbed into the SUV.

Desi drove and dropped everyone at their homes then headed to the Phoenix, she had some investigating to do.


	11. Chapter 11

Fix You 

Chapter 11

Jack unlocked his door and stepped inside.

"You're really alive."

"Sarah?' Jack asked startled at seeing her in his apartment.

She walked over and hugged him.

"When my superiors told me you were dead I didn't want to believe it."

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

It felt so good to have her in his arms again.

_But she's not mine to hold anymore._

He gently pushed her back.

"Tell me everything Jack."

He led her to the couch and did as she requested.

"So you recovered and went after Kovac? I would have helped you." She took his hand.

"I couldn't put anyone in his line of fire, he thought he killed me so I had a better chance of finally getting him." Jack shook his head.

"He's gone and you're here, alive, safe and healthy." Sarah smiled back.

"I'm uh...I'm not completely healthy Sar."

"Jack?"

"I told you I was injured in the explosion..."

Sarah nodded confused and concerned.

Jack lifted his pant leg up.

"You...you're..." She was at a loss for words seeing his prosthetic.

"Hey, I'm okay Sar, I'm okay." He assured her cupping her face.

"I'm so glad you're okay." She hugged him again.

They stayed like that for several minutes then Sarah sat back and really looked at him.

"Are you really alright?" She demanded.

"I won't lie, it was rough. I'm still adjusting to be honest. I have to take special care of my leg and prosthetic. I can't do a lot of stuff as fast as I used to and I need crutches when I take this off. The hardest part...it was watching my team go on missions without me. My cousin took me home to Texas to figure things out, we just got back, I'm debating my options as far as Phoenix goes." He confessed.

"I can't imagine you not being in the game anymore." She admitted.

"Old spies never die...they just disappear." He joked.

"Don't disappear on us Jack." She looked at him.

"Mac would hunt me down." He half-smiled.

If you turned traitor I would find you within twenty-four hours.

"So would I." Sarah vowed.

"I wouldn't stand a chance with you two." He teased.

"Don't make any rash decisions, talk to Director Webber first okay?" She requested.

Before Jack could answer his phone pinged.

"Speaking of...the boss lady wants to see me tomorrow." He showed her the text from Matty, "probably a debrief."

"Debrief?"

"Mac and the others were on an Op in Mexico, we had to get them out." Jack shrugged.

"Sounds to me like you're not ready to give it up yet." She touched his cheek.

"It was Mac." He replied.

She kissed his cheek and stood.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She bade and left him.

Jack missed her once she was on the other side of the door.

_She's not your's anymore Dalton, let her go. She's here as a friend, that's all._

"No matter how much I wish otherwise." He said softly.


	12. Chapter 12

Fix You

Chapter 12

The morning came and Jack limped into the War Room to find the team there already.

They debriefed and Matty asked questions to clarify a few points, mostly about Nick's involvement in the rescue.

"Okay, write your reports. I'll let you know if I need you. Jack, stay." She requested.

Mac touched his arm as they filed out.

"You want a report from Nick?" Jack asked.

"I do but I asked you to stay to discuss your role here." She answered, "hearing your reports I realized I'm not utilizing your skills. I was hesitant to put you into the field due to your injury so I kept you in-house, now I realize I shouldn't have sidelined you so I'm releasing you back into the field in an Overwatch /Supervisory position. You'll be there to protect the team from afar. Can you live with that?" She looked at him.

"Hell yeah!" Jack grinned.

"Good, now get out of here, you have a report to write" She motioned.

Jack limped over to the door where he turned.

"Thanks Matilda." 

"You're welcome and don't forget Nick's report."

"Yes ma'am." He smiled and left.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mac looked at his phone relieved seeing Matty's text.

Jack would remain with them, Mac had had to ensure that so he'd called Matty.

_"Blondie?"_

_"I need to talk to you about Jack."_

_"What's going on with Dalton?"_

_Mac told her about Jack not feeling he was part of the team anymore and nearly walking away for good._

_"Let me think about all of this and I'll figure out a way to keep him."_

_"Thanks Matty." He said relieved._

_"I've got this Mac, don't worry." She replied and hung up._

Mac lowered his phone and smiled.

"I've got you partner." He said quietly.

Mac's phone pinged and he saw it was a text from Nick letting him know when he could come up for their get together.

He texted back that he'd talk to the others and received a thumbs up in reply making Mac chuckle.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack pulled into his apartment complex and smiled seeing his Corvette there.

He exited the GTO and Sarah walked over.

"I brought breakfast." She held up the bag.

"Good, I'm starving." He grinned and they went up to his apartment.

"So we debriefed then Matty asked me to stay...she wants me back in the field as Overwatch for the team." He told her happily as they ate.

"I knew she was a smart woman." Sarah smiled.

A few minutes later Jack placed his sandwich down.

"Jack?"

"Mac talked to her." He realized.

"He wants and needs you to be out there with him." 

She had seen the pair in action twice and they were like two sides of the same coin.

_They need each other to survive._

She reached over and covered his hand.

"The future is your's Jack." She smiled and dug into her breakfast.


	13. Chapter 13

Fix You

Chapter 13

It had been three weeks since their rescue mission and the team had gone on two more 'fairly simple' missions, not that they went perfectly, they never did but no one got injured so they considered that a win.

In between missions, Mac and Bozer worked on lab projects.

Riley worked on computer programs and had meals with her mother when possible.

Desi disappeared to who knew where, she was still a mystery to them.

Jack was in and out of the Phoenix every few days.

Mac decided they needed to have breakfast together so he grabbed Riley and Bozer and headed to Jack's to drag him along.

They pressed the buzzer on the outside door to alert Jack they were there but he didn't respond.

"His car is here." Bozer motioned to the GTO.

Mac used the key Jack had given him to enter the building and they headed up to the apartment.

Riley knocked but there was no response again so Mac used the apartment key to let them inside.

"He's in the shower." Riley said relieved at hearing the water running.

"Guess we wait." Bozer said dropping onto the couch.

Mac and Riley had just started to sit when the bedroom door opened.

"Oh."

"Sarah?" Mac looked at her surprised.

She was wearing one of Jack's shirts...and her hair was wet.

"I'll tell Jack you're here." She said and hurried back into the bedroom.

"Uh...didn't see that coming." Bozer uttered wide eyed.

"Hey, you get the coffee started?" Jack asked toweling off.

"You're team is here." She answered.

"So they..." he looked her up and down smiling.

"Oh yes." She nodded.

"Good." He said kissing her then crutched his way to the bedroom where he attached his prosthetic and dressed as did Sarah.

Her phone pinged and she looked at it sighing.

"I have to go." She told him.

"I'll walk you out."

The bedroom door opened and the three team members watched their friend and Sarah exit.

"Be careful." Jack said walking Sarah to the door where he kissed her.

"Always am." She smiled and departed.

_3...2...1_

"She's married!" Bozer said.

"What about mom!" Riley glared at him.

"What about Jeff?" Mac asked.

"Y'all have a seat while I get some coffee--" Jack said.

"Jack!" Riley snapped.

"If you want the story, you need to sit." He looked at her.

With a huff she dropped onto the couch.

Mac and Bozer joined her.

"Diane and I...we still care about each other but we're not the same people honey and the past is called that for a reason." He told her gently.

"Oh." She sighed.

"I'll always love your mother but I don't _love_ her."

"You love Sarah, who's married to Jeff by the way." Bozer replied.

"Sarah and Jeff divorced several months ago." Jack answered.

"What? Why?" Mac asked shocked.

"Jeff thought Sarah would give up her career. He pressured her to have children right away." Jack shook his head, "he didn't really know Sarah at all."

"So you and Sarah are..." Mac motioned.

"We sure are bud." Jack grinned.

"I'm glad you're happy Jack." Riley rose and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Ri." He hugged her.

"So that's why you've been scarce." Mac eyed him.

"Never guessed it was a girl man." Bozer shook his head.

"I haven't been scarce, you and Bozer have been all geekachoo and I break out in hives listening to you two." Jack retorted.

"Come on old man." Riley took his arm.

"Where are we going?" He asked suspiciously.

"We came to take you to breakfast." Mac chuckled.

"I can get behind that, let's go." Jack said grabbing his keys and heading for the door to all their amusement.


	14. Chapter 14

Fix You

Chapter 14

Sarah returned and to Jack's relieved she didn't have to go on a mission.

"Hey baby, thought you were on assignment." Jack said kissing her.

"Just a consultation." She replied, "I want your input on something--" She started when the buzzer interrupted them.

Jack rolled his eyes and walked over to the door.

"Yeah?" He asked through the speaker.

"I need to talk to you Jack."

"Des?"

"Open the door." She requested.

He exchanged a look with Sarah and buzzed Desi up, he opened the apartment door and waited the few minutes for her to arrive.

"We need to talk--" She halted seeing Sarah as she strode inside.

"Desiree Nguyen meet Sarah Adler." He introduced the women.

"I'm going to let you talk privately." Sarah said and kissed Jack before departing, "i'll see you later." She bade and left them.

"You have a girlfriend?" Desi frowned.

"She's CIA, I've known her for years, we dated back then. Now what's got you all riled up?"

"I overheard something...something I tried to look into but didn't have enough information so it's time to tell you." She replied.

"Tell me what Des?" He looked at her frowning in confusion.

"I think your cousin was molested as a boy." She said bluntly.

"Whoa! Hold up! Why the hell do you think that?" Jack held up a hand.

Desi told him about Nick's conversation with Catherine.

"Des, that's doesn't mean--"

"He said, and I quote, 'it hits too damn close to home and that I just want to forget it'. His words Jack."

"Jeez Nicky." Jack sunk onto the couch.

"I'll go and give you time to figure out what to do." She said and left.

"Yeah...thatnk for dropping that bombshell on me Des." He muttered but knew he had to think long and hard about this because clearly only a few people knew about this and Jack would bet the ranch none of them were named Stokes.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah unlocked the door and found Jack with his head back on the couch and eyes closed.

"Hey, how about we get some lunch?" She asked.

She frowned when he didn't answer and went over sitting beside him and rubbing his arm.

"Jack?"

"Oh...hey Sar..."

"What happened? What did she say to you?" Sarah frowned.

"I'll tell you but it has to stay between us okay?" He looked at her.

"Yes, of course. You know you can trust me baby." She kissed him.

"She thinks NIck was molested as a kid." He breathed.

"I'm so sorry honey." Sarah rubbed his shoulder.

"I don't know what to do Sar." He admitted.

"You need to know for sure Jack...you need to talk to him." She counseled.

"Yeah...you're right." He sighed and kissed her rising, "I love you Sarah Adler."

"I love you too."

Jack grabbed his keys and headed to San Diego.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick looked through the peephole and opened the door.

"Hey cous, this is a surprise." Nick smiled.

"Uh...I...uh...I need to ask you something Nicky..." Jack said coming inside.

"Alright. Are you okay?" Nick asked concerned.

"Nicky...were you molested as a boy?" Jack asked.

Jack saw his pale and knew it was true, which broke his heart for his cousin.

"Who told you that?!?"

"Nicky--"

"Who?!?"

"Desi overheard you talking to Catherine--"

"So she eavesdropped on a private conversation!"

"I'm sorry--"

"Don't be, she misunderstood."

" 'It's hits too damn close to home and I just want to forget'..."Jack said quietly.

"This doesn't concern you Jack. It's none of your business what may or may not have occured years ago." Nick replied and opened the door.

"You need to talk to your mom and dad! They need to know--"

"There's nothing to tell them! Now I want you to leave and I would appreciate you not talking about this!"

Jack opened his mouth.

"Go!" 

Jack stepped outside and Nick slammed the door closed.

"I'm sorry Nicky." Jack said and pulled his phone out heading to his car calling his aunt and uncle.


	15. Chapter 15

Fix You 

Chapter 15

It had been a week since he'd last seen Jack and he fervently hoped his cousin dropped pursuing this.

_I just want to forget it! It's in the past! It needs to stay there Jack!_

With a sigh Nick pulled into his driveway and took Sam into the house, he was just starting to get dinner ready when there was a knock on the door, he walked over and looked through the peephole then yanked the door open.

"Mom! Dad! What are y'all doing here?" He asked shocked.

"I called them." Jack said coming up with their luggage.

"Your cousin said there is something you need to tell us Pancho." Roger said.

"Jack is wrong." Nick replied giving his cousin a glacial glare.

"Tell them or I will." Jack held his ground.

"Nicholas." Jillie touched her sons face.

Nick turned and strode to the patio doors.

The trio entered the house and Jack placed the luggage by the couch.

"We'll handle things son." Roger told him.

"Nicky..."

Nicky strode to the door and opened it.

"Go on J.J." Jillie squeezed his hand.

Jack walked to the door but NIck wouldn't look at him.

"I did it becasue I love you Nicky." He said softly as he stepped outside.

"I will never forgive you!" Nick said furiously, glaring at him, "You are no longer welcome here Jack!" Nick hissed and closed the door.

Jack was devastated and slowly walked to his car to make the long drive home.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah turned hearing the key in the door.

"Hey how did--" She trailed off seeing his face.

"He hates me Sar." Jack choked out.

"Give him some time baby, just give him some time." Sarah hugged him tightly.

_You have a finite amount of time to forgive him Nick...then I'm coming for you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it for this part, yeah, I left it a bit of a cliffie and it will be few months before you get the next part, possibly even November, when I am supposed to have a stay-cation. lol. On the upside that will give me ample time to type a couple of chapters a week and be ready to go with part 7 and perhaps even part 8 so yay!  
> See you all then and I look forward to reading your tales of the Phoenix team over the next months.  
> Thank you all for reading, commenting and liking this story.


End file.
